


Misunderstandings - Incomprensioni

by LauraCG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Infidelity, Married Couple, Running Away, Self-Esteem Issues, Trust Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraCG/pseuds/LauraCG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapete cosa si dice di chi origlia? Che sente cose che è meglio non sentire. La storia di un incomprensione tra moglie e marito, suscitata da una conversazione sentita per caso e completamente decontestualizzata. Severus/Hermione</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fool for love

_He's a fool,_

_fool for love_

_Born a fool,_

_you got to Follow the rule,_

_always a fool_

_A fool for love_

**Fool for love**

* * *

Severus non riusciva a pensare ad altro. Dal momento in cui aveva visto quell'immagine riflessa nella vetrina di un negozio di calzature, non era riuscito a scuotere dalla testa questa domanda: Come diavolo faceva a trovarlo ovunque lui si nascondesse?

Da quando era uscito di casa dicendo alla moglie che andava a prendere le sigarette 6 mesi prima, lei lo aveva subito seguito, quando dopo 5 minuti di disagio si era resa conto che suo marito non fumava.

E non solo lo aveva seguito, non aveva mai smesso. Severus era convinto di avere un enorme vantaggio in questa fuga, vista la sua precedente 'occupazione' come spia... Invece sua moglie riusciva a raggiungerlo ovunque lui si dirigesse.

Non appena aveva scorto la sua inconfondibile chioma riflessa nella vetrina, aveva subito usato un incantesimo per celare i suoi formidabili lineamenti e poi si era diretto con calma verso l'albergo in cui aveva deciso di passare la notte.

"Dannazione!" pensò Severus "Perché non se ne torna a casa e la smette di inseguirmi come un fedele cagnolino?". Questo ingrato pensiero non gli suscitò altro che dolore, infatti l'infedeltà era proprio il problema.

Quella fatidica sera in cui se ne era andato da casa, aveva appena assisito inavvertitamente ad una conversazione telefonica tra sua moglie ed il suo ex, nella quale si davano appuntamento al solito posto per l'indomani pomeriggio. Non ci aveva visto più dalla rabbia, e rimessa la giacca appena sfilata, cercando di sembrare il più normale possibile aveva detto: "Tesoro, esco a prendere le sigarette." ricevendo come risposta un distratto "Va bene amore".

Da lì era iniziata la sua fuga da quel cane da tartufi di sua moglie, anzi di quella spregevole sgualdrina che lo tradiva con un essere così inferiore quale Ronald Weasley.

Ma lui non le aveva dato la possibilità di 'spiegarsi' come certamente lei desiderava, non si era infatti nemmeno mai fermato, neppure la seconda volta quando era assolutamente sicuro di averla seminata. Non era mica uno scemo, cornuto magari, ma scemo proprio no.


	2. I don't know how to love him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapete cosa si dice di chi origlia? Che sente cose che è meglio non sentire. La storia di un incomprensione tra moglie e marito, suscitata da una conversazione sentita per caso e completamente decontestualizzata. Severus/Hermione

_I don't know how to take this_  
 _I don't see why he moves me_  
 _He's a man_  
 _He's just a man_  
 _And I've had so many_  
 _Men before_  
 _In very many ways_  
 _He's just one more_  
 _Should I bring him down_  
 _Should I scream and shout_  
 _Should I speak of love_  
 _Let my feelings out?_  
 _I never thought I'd come to this_  
 _What's it all about?_

**I don't know how to love him - Jesus Christ Superstar**

* * *

Lo sapevo! Lo sapevo! Prima o poi quel menomato mentale avrebbe frainteso qualcosa e puff, ne sarebbe rimasta solo la sabbia.

Ti rendi conto? Sono qui, all'inseguimento di mio marito, in fuga da 6 mesi dopo avermi detto che usciva a prendere le sigarette, nonostante non abbia mai fumato, ma siccome io ero ancora al telefono con Ron ho semplicemente risposto: "Va bene amore." come una decerebrata fino a che 5 minuti dopo il mio cervello si è ripreso ed allora è iniziato l'inseguimento.

Ho sempre saputo che Severus non credeva alle mie dichiarazioni d'amore, men che meno al fatto che sono felice con lui. Ho sempre saputo che Severus è costantemente in attesa della caduta di questa spada di Damocle che ha appeso lui stesso. Ho sempre saputo che Severus è continuamente pronto ad un mio errore, ad un mio pianto, ad un mio no, ad un mio tradimento, per poter dire: "HA! Lo sapevo! Lo dicevo che non mi ami per davvero!".

Sebbene sia a conoscenza di questa sua idiosincrasia (o stronzaggine se vogliamo chiamare le cose con il loro nome) mi sono detta: "Vuoi davvero che sia così insicuro (che non si fidi di me a tal punto) che dopo 7 anni di matrimonio, non mi debba dare il beneficio del dubbio dopo avere sentito forse 5 parole di una conversazione telefonica con il, sì mio ex, ma prima di tutto migliore amico da quando avevo 11 anni?" Per di più quando questa telefonata serve ad organizzare la festa a sorpresa per i suoi 50 anni?!

I primi giorni della fuga ero assolutamente devastata, e lo compativo terribilmente e speravo con tutto il cuore che si fermasse un momento per darmi il tempo di spiegare. Adesso dopo 6 mesi, tutto ciò che sento è una profonda rabbia e delusione per un uomo che evidentemente non ha dato alcun valore al nostro rapporto, al tempo che ci abbiamo dedicato entrambi, alle cose a cui abbiamo rinunciato per farlo funzionare, alle amicizie che abbiamo dovuto accantonare per potere vivere questa nostra relazione. E non vedo l'ora che si fermi per tirargli una bella maledizione e dirgli che si cerchi casa da un altra parte il figlio di puttana!


	3. Peter's Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapete cosa si dice di chi origlia? Che sente cose che è meglio non sentire. La storia di un incomprensione tra moglie e marito, suscitata da una conversazione sentita per caso e completamente decontestualizzata. Severus/Hermione

_I think I've seen you somewhere_   
_I remember_   
_You were with that man_   
_They took away_   
_I recognize your face_

_You've got the wrong man, lady_   
_I don't know him_   
_And I wasn't where_   
_He was tonight_   
_Never near the place_

_That's strange_   
_For I am sure I saw you with him_   
_You were right by his side_   
_And yet you deny it?_

_I tell you_   
_I was never ever with him_

_But I saw you too_   
_It looked just like you_

_I don't know him!_

_Peter don't you know what you have said_   
_You've gone and cut him dead_

_I had to do it_   
_Don't you see?_   
_Or else they'd go for me_

_It's what he told us you would do_   
_I wonder how he knew?_

**Peter's Denial - Jesus Christ Superstar**

* * *

Si ricordava ancora perfettamente il momento in cui si erano rincontrati dopo tanti anni, sufficienti a sfumare dalla coscienza l'uno dell'altra. Il loro incontro era avvenuto in modo a dir poco inusuale: in un supermercato babbano, lui si era appoggiato ad una scaffalatura, la quale aveva ceduto nell'altra corsia sotterrando Hermione sotto una pila di lattine di legumi e passate. Lei aveva tirato una mezza bestemmia, lui non riconoscendo la voce si era precipitato nell'altra corsia per soccorrere la damigella indifesa. Fatto sta che la prima cosa che ricevette fu un sonoro schiaffo in faccia, al quale lui rispose, inaspettatamente con un bacio.

La cosa più misteriosa è che ad oggi non si è capito perché lei non lo avesse preso a schiaffi nuovamente, o quanto meno spinto via, ma anzi gli si era avvinghiata così strettamente che solo un'operazione chirurgica avrebbe potuto separarli...

...E invece no...sembrava che dopotutto sarebbe stata la sua passionalità a separarli.

Era proprio come se lo era sempre immaginato. Lo sapeva lui che sarebbe andata a finire così, e mentre lei negava lui pensava a un famoso Pietro che aveva negato anche lui di essere capace di tradire il proprio amato Maestro, ma alla fine aveva fatto proprio come gli aveva predetto... okay forse questo paragone è un po' blasfemo e presuntuoso, comunque lui lo sapeva...

Amara consolazione.


	4. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapete cosa si dice di chi origlia? Che sente cose che è meglio non sentire. La storia di un incomprensione tra moglie e marito, suscitata da una conversazione sentita per caso e completamente decontestualizzata. Severus/Hermione

_Finally it has happened to me_   
_Right in front of my face_   
_My feelin's can't describe it_   
_Finally it has happened to me_   
_Right in front of my face_   
_And I just cannot hide it_

_Meeting Mr. Right, the man of my dreams_   
_The one and only true love or at least it seems_   
_With brown coco skin and curly black hair_   
_It's just the way he looks at me, that gentle lovin' stare_

_Finally you come along_   
_The way I feel about you it just can't be wrong_   
_If you only knew the way I feel about you_   
_I just can't describe him oh no no_

CHORUS  
CHORUS

_It seemed so many times he seemed to be the one_   
_But all he ever wanted was to have a little fun_   
_But now you've come along and brightened up my world_   
_In my heart I feel it I'm that special kind of girl_

_Finally you come along_   
_The way I feel about you it just can't be wrong_   
_If you only knew the way I feel about you_   
_I just can't describe him oh no no_

CHORUS  
CHORUS

_Finally_   
_Ooooooooh finally yeah yeah_   
_Oh_

RAP: _True love, a feelin' I never knew_  
 _Until you came into my life and now it's real_  
 _I never knew that I would find the time_  
 _Before you I thought love was blind_

_And my life was coastin' out my emotion_   
_Too strong for words, you're set for devotion_   
_A-pushin' me from mutual attraction_   
_True love, the chemical reaction_

_Then my actions_   
_Reflect those of a way to makin' this a better love_   
_A never ending plan like man and wife_   
_Flavourful to my life like a spice_

_Summon me to death, you're my big mean of protection_   
_My one and only source of affection_   
_So I'm puttin' all games behind me_   
_I've been lookin' for the key to love and I've found it finally_

**Finally - Ce Ce Peniston**

* * *

Finalmente l'ho raggiunto. Incredibilmente ha abbassato la guardia proprio nel momento in cui meno me l'aspettavo; ci speravo, certo, ma non pensavo ci sarei riuscita.

L'ho agguantato mentre si era infilato nella toilette degli uomini. Aveva l'aria di un cervo abbagliato dai fari di una macchina. L'ho preso per una manica e con un Apparizione ci siamo ritrovati nell'ingresso di casa: era lì che intendevo fargli capire che cosa aveva buttato all'aria.

Subito ha iniziato a dimenarsi ed urlare che non avevo il diritto di trattarlo in questo modo e che mi avrebbe denunciatoa agli Auror. E poi ha fatto un grave errore: mi ha dato della puttana.

Ora, sono una ragazza moderna e so che ci si insulta in modo molto libero e leggero, ma che mio marito mi desse della puttana dopo essersi fatto rincorrere per 6 mesi, dopo essere scappato di casa offeso da una mezza coversazione telefonica, proprio non mi è andato giù. Quindi gli ho tirato un pugno, in mezzo alle sopracciglia. Un crepitio di applausi si solleva dalla sala.

Devo dire che è stato incredibilmente liberatorio.

Spero che quando si risveglierà e si ritroverà davanti a tutti gli invitati della sua festa a sorpresa si renderà conto dell'incomprensione... glielo auguro, altrimenti il pugno che gli ho tirato sarà la cosa minore di cui dovrà preoccuparsi.


	5. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapete cosa si dice di chi origlia? Che sente cose che è meglio non sentire. La storia di un incomprensione tra moglie e marito, suscitata da una conversazione sentita per caso e completamente decontestualizzata. Severus/Hermione

_You a bad girl and your friends bad too,_

_Oh, you got the swag sauce,_

_you dripping swagu_

_You a bad girl and your friends bad too,_

_Oh, you got the swag sauce, you dripping swagu_

_I may be young but I'm ready_

_To give you all my love!_

_I told my girls you can get it,_

_Don't slow it down, just let it go_

_So in love I'll give it all away,_

_Just don't tell nobody tomorrow!_

_So tonight I'll do it every way,_

_Speakers knocking til the morning lights!_

**Party - Beyoncé**

* * *

Quando aprì gli occhi si ritrovò di fronte a un mare di gente con in mano trombette, cracker, regali e candele accese. Richiuse immediatamente gli occhi, ma una voce, molto familiare disse: "Non ci provare Severus! Sono mesi che organizzo questa festa e se hai voglia di fare la ragazzina isterica, falla una volta che saranno andati via gli ospiti, per Diana!"

Sua moglie! Hermione! Doveva allontanarsi da lì, da quella... oddio forse era meglio non ripensarlo neanche pur di non dover subire un altro colpo così ben assestato.

"Va bene, ma dopo la festa dobbiamo parlare." ribatté Severus.

La festa di compleanno in suo onore andò avanti fino alle prime luci del mattino, e quando finalmente gli ospiti se ne erano tutti andati e la sala aveva ripreso un aspetto decente erano già le 7 di mattina.

Hermione sembrava esausta e vicina alle lacrime. All'improvviso Severus non aveva più voglia di urlarle addosso accuse, voleva solo accoccolarsi accanto a lei e dimenticare tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi mesi.

Purtroppo per lui Hermione aveva un'idea molto diversa.


	6. I will survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapete cosa si dice di chi origlia? Che sente cose che è meglio non sentire. La storia di un incomprensione tra moglie e marito, suscitata da una conversazione sentita per caso e completamente decontestualizzata. Severus/Hermione

_At First I was afraid, I was petrified_   
_Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side_   
_But then I spent so many nights_   
_Thinkin' how you did me wrong and I grew strong_   
_And I learned how to get along_   
_And so you're back, from outta space_   
_I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face._   
_I should have changed that stupid lock_   
_I should have made you leave your key_   
_If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me_   
_Chorus_   
_Go now go, walk out the door_   
_just turn around now_   
_Cause you're not welcome anymore_   
_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye_   
_Think I'd crumble?_   
_Think I'd lay down and die?_   
_Oh no, not I, I will survive_   
_Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll be alive_   
_I've got all my life to live_   
_I've got all my love to give and I'll survive_   
_I will survive. Hey Hey._   
_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart_   
_Kept tryin' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart_   
_And I spent oh so many nights_   
_Just feeling sorry for myself_   
_I used to cry_   
_But now I hold my head up high_   
_And you see me, somebody new_   
_I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you._   
_And so you feel like droppin' in_   
_And just expect me to be free_   
_Now I'm saving all my money for someone who's loving me_

**I will survive - Gloria Gaynor**

* * *

Non so perchè mi stia guardando in quel modo.

E' come se pensasse che sia tutto magicamente a posto.

Se è così lo aspetta una grande sorpresa.

"Severus, adesso io parlerò e tu ascolterai. Poi tu prenderai le tue cose, e andrai a cercare un nuovo posto dove portare la tua maleducazione, la tua sfiducia e il tuo egoismo."

"..."

"Innanzitutto vorrei dirti che sono profondamente delusa dalla tua mancanza di fiducia, considerando soprattutto i nostri 7 anni di matrimonio, che evidentemente non sono contati nulla per te. La conversazione che ha dato inizio alla tua fuga di 6 mesi, era una delle tanti con le quali ti ho organizzato la festa di ieri sera per festeggiare i tuoi 50 anni. Sai i primi tempi non vedevo l'ora di stringerti a me e di dirti che ti amo e che va tutto bene. Ma ora, ora sono solo profondamente ferita che tutto questo tempo insieme non abbia voluto dire nulla per te. E voglio che tu te ne vada il prima possibile. Perché chiaramente questo deve essere stato solo un pretesto."

"Ma no... Amore ti prego, io ero davvero convinto inizialmente che fossi tornata da lui... Lo sai che non ho mai veramente capito perché tu stia con me...e poi, il mio orgoglio mi ha impedito di fermarmi..o di tornare."

"Bè, il tuo orgoglio può tenerti caldo questa sera e metterti un tetto sulla testa, e prepararti da mangiare quando torni dal lavoro, e RINCORRERTI PER 6 MESI QUANDO SCAPPERAI DA LUI! Ah no aspetta, non potrai scappare da te stesso..."

"Mi dispiace.. io non avevo pensato a quanto ti potesse ferire il mio comportamento.. Dammi un'altra possibilità. Non te ne pentirai."

"Me ne pentirò invece... ma ti amo troppo per non provare... Ma ricorda che chi origlia conversazioni altrui, non può che sentire cose che non vorrebbe sentire!"


End file.
